


Paper Hearts

by Therashae



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU Pradeshverse, Accidently turned into a snog fest, F/F, F/M, M/M, My muses stole the reigns and totally hijacked my origional plot concept, Paper Hearts Challenge, Singles Awareness Day, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therashae/pseuds/Therashae
Summary: Hestor Kadenza belongs to Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin). Cat and Lex Sinclair belong to AwesomeMedic78. Rhiannon belongs to enchantedbeauty. White Sea's other wizards belong to Desna1. Fairy Tail's wizards belong to Hiro Mashima. Alanza Brown is mine though.





	Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/gifts), [Desna1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/gifts), [enchantedbeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedbeauty/gifts), [Awesomemedic78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomemedic78/gifts), [dreamerkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerkitten/gifts).



> Hestor Kadenza belongs to Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin). Cat and Lex Sinclair belong to AwesomeMedic78. Rhiannon belongs to enchantedbeauty. White Sea's other wizards belong to Desna1. Fairy Tail's wizards belong to Hiro Mashima. Alanza Brown is mine though.

Normally on a day as abominable as this one she would be at home watching action movies and eating chocolate ice cream. However on this particular abominable day her neighbor and their significant other were doing their best to prove just how thin the walls of their apartment building were. If she heard ‘Yes! Baby squirt all over my dick!” one more time she was totally gunna lose it. So here she was in a bar, alone, sipping at her affagato martini and placing soccer against herself with a gold foil wrapped chocolate, pink glitter, and paper hearts.

Why her favorite bar was decked out for Valentine's Day she didn't know. Weren't bars supposed to be a sanctuary on National Singles Awareness Day? Apparently not Fairy Tail. She had come here because the riffraff usually stayed clear assuming it was a tranny bar or something. It wasn’t of course, but the regulars liked to keep their favorite hang out joint on the down low. The owners seemed to agree since she never saw advertisements that didn’t hint that the assumptions were true.

One glance inside could prove that wrong. At least it would have if it weren’t for the pink glitter everywhere. The guys in this bar? Most were regulars and some she knew by name. While some of them were Boscan they were all testosterone. Even with the pink glitter. There was a guy in the corner with hair that looked silver in the dim light that was... elegant. But the way he glared and sneered at everybody said he was not here to pick up a boyfriend for the night. The rest? Big, burly, and brawney for the most part. There was one who was lean, but he just screamed dangerous.

Then there were the chicks. A blond and a redhead sat at the other end of the bar consuming rediculously pink shit, along with a brunette drinking straight out of a barrel. The redhead was new. She hadn’t seen her in here before. The weapons peeking out from under her clothes said she was no wilting flower. Lucy and Cana she knew. She had seen both females take down men twice their size, and knew they were armed somehow under their skimpy clothes. 

There were the three women sitting with the Boscans. Two she thought they were related and Boscan as well, but they didn’t come in often enough for her to know for sure. One with straight blond hair and the other with curly strawberry blond hair. And Rhiannon who she knew. The Caelish woman breezed through town often and they had talked a few times. None of the three seemed to be the together kind of with any of the guys.

Alanza drained her glass, then unwrapped the chocolate and popped it in her mouth. It was good. As in really, really good. Why was Mira handing out expensive chocolate like peanuts? Oh well. Not her problem. She rolled up the foil wrapper and continued her game of soccer.

"Nae! Tell me ye did nae jus Eat that!” She turned around and blinked at Rhiannon.

“It's chocolate. Of course I ate it. It's good.” The Boscan and their friends all seemed... Distressed.

"Sweetheart.” The strawberry blond with the curly hair leaned forward as if concerned for her. “That’s Boscan kissing chocolate.”

“I’m not kissing the chocolate.”

"Oh for star’s sake!” The silverhaired man she had never seen intentionally engage anyone at all stomped across the room. He tossed a chocolate in his mouth as he went and when he reached her he pulled her head back and just... Kissed her like nobody’s business. She was to shocked to protest especially when the taste of chocolate, sea sage, and some light sparkly thing she couldn't identify overwhelmed her. When he pulled back she was to dazed to say anything. "It isn't the chocolate you kiss .”

“Uhh...oh?” She heard Mira squeal and hit the floor behind the bar. Hopefully nobody needed refills for at least ten minutes.

“Damn! What the hell did we miss? Why is Prickly kissing people?” Alanza blinked at the three newcomers. She recognized the speaker. Vander hit on her pretty much every time they were both here. The tall, curvy blond was his sister. She did not however recognize the red haired man with them.

“She was eating the chocolate.” The way Mr Kissey said that through clenched teeth said kissing her had not helped his mood. The big one with long dark hair she was pretty sure was related to Vander in some way chuckled softly.

“Hestor was apparently overwhelmed with the need to educate her on the proper way to enjoy Boscan kissing chocolate.” 

“Oh?” Vander grinned at her. “Well one taste just isn’t enough for a proper education.” The instant he started moving toward her she had her hands up.

"Nope! Don’t you dare, Van! Who knows where all your mouth has been just today alone. No offense to your culture, but I’m not near Boscan enough to play with you boyo. You keep your limbs and your lips and your tongue to yourself.” There were chuckles and laughs so apparently she hadn’t insulted them. The girl with the long, straight blond hair spun Alanza’s barstool around and leaned into her space.

"I know where mine’s been so,” She could basically hear her brain flatlining while the girl kissed her. When she didn’t respond to the kiss the mostly strange female literally sucked on her tongue. She tasted... Sweet. Like flowers and coconut. She finally pulled away and Alanza just blinked. What was happening?

"Aww. See, Cat, you just did that to make me jealous.”

"Did it work, Imp?” Vander made dramatic pouting faces at the girl who had kissed her. Cat she guessed her name was

"What in the name of the stars are you all doing to poor Alanza?” Lucy shouldered her way between Vander's sister and the red haired man. The man Vander called Prickly hissed at the blond. Literally hissed. Ok. “Is Van harrassing you again?”

"Uhh... No?” The lean dangerous looking man she sometimes saw in the bar with her neighbor cackled at her in an evil kind of way.

"Looks like Cat still has her tongue.” She had enough brain still functioning to flip him off. He just cackled some more. 

"Her tongue?” Lucy raised a brow at that.

"Relax, Blondie. They just fed her chocolate.” Laxus she knew. He was her neighbor’s boss and apparently they were good friends. Lucy glared at him.

“Chocolate?” Cana left her barrel to join them. “Oh, kissing chocolate!” She popped a piece in her mouth. “Anybody wanna share?” Vander had his tongue all but shoved down the woman's throat before Alanza could blink. She knew Boscans were free with their... physical interactions, but damn.

"Gihihi. To much for ya, Fox?” Alanza glared at Gajeel. Him she knew. They worked together. You wouldn’t guess it by looking, but he was a damn fine artist. Well, if you knew they designed jewelry maybe you would know. He was covered in piercings after all.

“Fuck you, Gajeel. I don’t see you playing tonsil hockey! Big, bad boys to sit there guzzling beer and mock at little ole me.” She hadn’t expected it, but Gajeel, Laxus, and the green haired Boscan all drained the last of their beer in near unison. Vander's sister about tackled Laxus as soon as he had chocolate in his mouth. Rhiannon popped chocolate into her own mouth and slid into the Boscan’s lap. 

The other females, including Lucy’s redheaded friend, just grinned at Gajeel and waited. He glared at Alanza. The red head who had come in with Vander held an unwrapped chocolate in front of Gajeel and smirked. Alanza watched closely as the grouchy man rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. She gasped aloud when he let the redhead place the chocolate on his tongue and actually kiss him.

"Well fuck me.” Lean, dangerous, and cackly was visably shocked.

“You said it.” Alanza didn't think Gajeel would ever actually do that. Kiss a guy that is. At least not in public. “How much has he has to drink?”

"Not to much for that to be consentual.”

"Damn.” Gajeel was still being held down and kissed. Alanza pulled her eyes from the sight to find the dark haired guy she thought was related to Vander staring at her. “What?”

"You going to share, or just take today?” She thought about that for a moment before shrugging and reaching for a chocolate. What the hell. Her mouth had already been plundered by two strangers tonight. What was one more. She was drunk enough but not to drunk and there wasn't a single person in here who wasn't attractive as hell. Before she tossed the chocolate in her mouth she pointed at the smirking Vander. 

“Not you.” He shrugged and went back to kissing Cana. Alanza was pretty sure there was no chocolate left in the woman's mouth anymore. 

When the big, dark-haired man approached her it wasn’t in the ambush kind of way the others had. He was calm and his movements smooth. Where Hestors kiss had been almost punishing and Cat’s demanding this man’s kiss was sweet and coaxing. Even though the chocolate had melted on her tongue instead of his she could still taste the mint that must have been him. She melted into the kiss just like the chocolate had, arching against him when his hands ran up her back. It wasn’t until he groaned a bit and his hips rocked against her that she noticed her own hands were on his ass. She dug her fingernails in because, hot damn were those some fine muscles. When he pulled away she made an involuntary protesting noise. He chuckled at her.

"I'm Cristoff by the way.”

"Alanza. And the rest of these people are....”

"Who do you already know?”

"Lucy, Cana, Laxus, Gajeel, Rhiannon, the unconscious ship queen. Now I’ve... Met you, Hestor, and Cat. And that dork.” She pointed at Vander. “I know him.” Cristoff chuckled.

"I have to wonder what my brother did to upset you so much.” Brother. So they were related. That made the tall blond woman Cristoff’s sister too. Cristoff began pointing out people. “Our sister Emzadi. Lex over there is Cat’s cousin. The big guy Rhia has pinned down is Beck. Rowan is the one turning out over pierced friend into a pile of goo. Lucy's friend is Erza. I'm surprised she is here. And that grouchy, antisocial creature,” He pointed at the lean, dangerous man who hung out with her neighbor sometimes. “Is Cobra.” Cobra flipped them off. Surely that wasn’t his real name. “Between you and me he needs laid. It would make him a lot less grouchy.”

“Fuck you very much Moony.” She smirked, and Cobra smirked back.

“So, Cristoff, what do I taste like?” Part of her couldn't believe she had actually asked that question.

“Blueberries, oranges, and chocolate. A bit of coffee.”

“How can you taste chocolate through the chocolate?” He shrugged. 

“I just can.”

“You coming up for air any time soon Rowan?” Vander’s voice was full of laughter. Alanza leaned around Cristoff to see the red head, Rowan, still kissing Gajeel. At least she guessed it was still classified as kissing. Rowan was planted in her co-worker’s lap and their shirts were only partially on. Rawan just waved over his shoulder dismissively. Apparently he didn’t need air. A whimpering noise came from the pair and she had the strange feeling Gajeel was the one who had made it. “Damn. Looks like I’m down a hunting partner.”

"Hey!” Emzadi gestured at herself. Since she was still on Laxus and she was basically pointing at her own boobs the rest of them had a prime seat to watch the big blond’s eyes follow her gesture and glaze over. “I was hunting with you! Am I being discarded?”

"Em, don’t try telling me you aren’t thrilled with your catch.” Emzadi grinned down at Laxus and blatantly rubbed herself on him. He growled at her.

"You better mean it that way or hold the fuck still.”

"Oh? Think you can handle me big guy? Prove it.” He had her up and against a wall almost instantly. Alanza just shook her head. What was with these people? The Boscan were one thing, but Laxus and Gajeel were Fiorian. Granted they were friends with a bunch of Boscans, but still.

Hestor settled onto a barstool one down from hers and sipped at something that was a cloudy golden color. Alanza noticed that all of his... Friends? Aquaintences? Whatever. They all gave him lots of elbow space. He was closer to her then anyone else. She guessed that was because she wasn't running around like a potioned up loon initiating kisses. She shook her head as Lucy wrapped her legs around Cristoff. These people. Hestor took another sip and she had to ask.

"Sorry, but... What are you drinking?” Because it was cloudy. Ew

“Atholl brose.” Who’s bro?

"Which is?”

"Scotch, honey, oatmeal, and whisky.”

"Oatmeal?” In a drink? 

"Did you not hear me the first time? Do you need to go to the hospital to have an earwax impaction removed.”

"SorRy. Geez. My bad.” Vander calling him Prickly and the obvious personal space bubble made sense now. She glanced around and found only four non-liplocked people in the whole bar. Prickly, the again unconcious Mira, herself, and her neighbor’s dangerous friend aka Cobra.

"So. I get why he isn't mauling or being mauled.” She jerked a thumb at Prickly. “He's an asshole. What about you?” The grin he gave her was evil, and super sexy.

"I'm an asshole too. I only kiss people I plan to fuck into next week. And I poison people who touch me.” Wow. That was extreme, wasn't it?

"But... Bickslow touches you all the time.” At least half of all the kissing couples turned to look at her, which caused the abandoned other half to look at her too. “What?”

"You know our brother?” She blinked at Cristoff a couple times. Their brother. That explained a few things she had seen in this bar in the past. Then her recent memories caused her irritation to rise quickly. She huffed angrily.

"Yeah. He’s the reason I’m here instead of at home watching bloody action movies!” Vander tipped his head to the side.

"What is it Bixy Boy did to you?”

"Not to me. To his girlfriend! He’s my neighbor! And the walls are really thin, and they won’t....” She waved her arms around while she searched for the right word. “Stop!” Slow grins spread over most of the faces in the bar. Cobra stood up and walked over to her.

"When was the last time you got laid?”

“It’s been... I don’t know.” He grinned wider.

"Bloody action movies you say?”

"Uhh... Yeah. And ice cream.” He slowly picked up the only remaining chocolate within reaching distance and snapped it in half.

"We.” He paused dramatically. “Are leaving.” He popped half the chocolate in his mouth and half in his. Then he kissed her. And what a kiss it was. She was being consumed whole. She didn’t melt into this kiss. Oh no. Her entire body lit up when he yanked her up off her barstool. She moaned and clutched him closer, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He tasted sweet like sugar and oh so spicey.

"Dude! Where are you going?” He pulled away and she stared in shock as he carried her toward the door.

"To watch action movies till Soul Boy and Water Woman fall asleep.” 

"You’re coming back to my house?”

"Yep.” Did she object? Not...really. 

"And after they fall asleep?”

"We wake them up. I did kiss you after all.” Well... He did kiss her. Apparently she was getting fucked into next week. Fine by her. His taste was addictive. She was pretty sure this was Mira’s plan all along when she laid those chocolates everywhere. She approved.


End file.
